Effective data communications is an integral part of computer system architectures. The ability to properly transmit and suitably present data is critical in virtually every communication system. In certain circumstances, data may need to be rearranged or processed such that a certain portion of information is adequately displayed at its intended destination. Sectioning a data stream into numerous data segments may offer the ability to adequately process the data before it arrives at its intended destination. However, such an approach generally requires additional components for the associated computer architecture and may operate to decrease circuit speed. In addition, sectioning the data into manageable working portions may complicate the associated software, hardware, or circuitry being used to communicate the data stream.